Taste of a Mudblood
by BeccaRose17
Summary: Hermione is not rescued from Malfoy Manor, but instead she and three other girls are locked away in the cellar for the "entertainment" of the Death Eaters. *!EXPLICIT, MATURE CONTENT!*
1. Chapter 1

**WARNINGS: HEAVY ADULT CONTENT!! DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE A MINOR!! CONTAINS SCENES OF AN EXPLICIT UNCONSENTUAL SEXUAL NATURE, THAT IS NOT SUITABLE FOR THOSE WITH WEAK STOMACHS!! READ NO FURTHER IF THIS APPLIES TO YOU!!**

If you're of age and have a strong stomach, feel free to read on and enjoy this twisted fic, that **I do not own.**

* * *

The Taste of a Mudblood.

"Welcome to hell. Choose your next words carefully," Malfoy snarled, holding Hermione in an iron grip. She struggled against him, but felt his teeth graze her neck once more. It was just a warning; but she shuddered in agony as his hands cut the flow of blood to her hands.

"If that's how you wanna play…" he murmured, his knee sliding between her legs and forcing them apart. Between him and the damp, disgusting wall of his basement, she had nowhere to go. One of his hands left hers, and she heard him unzipping his pants. She let out a sob, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to imagine that she was anywhere else. The illusion worked for a full minute, before rough, distinctively male, hands tore at the pathetic cloth substituting a dress. In a place like this, you didn't often need clothes. Hermione bit her lip as he fondled her breasts, his arousal rubbing over her ass.

"Please…" she whispered, hoping beyond hope that he'd show a little mercy and not have her. He heard her plea and released her, turning her to face him.

"Look at me," he said softly, in a friendly tone even. Hermione didn't trust him a bit, but she obeyed anyway. It was less painful if she obeyed. He took her chin in one large hand, squeezing enough to hurt. Tears sprang to her eyes, and she was grateful that the scene was blurred. She could no longer see the three other girls in her position with their own personal torturers, even if she could still hear their cries of pain. One was being whipped, while another had two men- one sitting on her face and another pounding into her roughly- and the third had her hands tied above her head, her feet shackled to the ground, and a man had his dick firmly placed in her ass, with what Hermione assumed was a vibrator in her pussy.

"You're a slut. A whore," Malfoy hissed, biting at Hermione's neck. She whimpered, but held back a cry. He wouldn't get that satisfaction. His hands left her suddenly, and she dared to open her eyes. He stood directly before her, smiling happily. He reached out with his right hand and stroked Hermione's cheek, his eyes hardening and his free hand touching himself.

"How old are you?" he asked. Hermione swallowed, her throat running dry. He always asked her one question; the first time it had been _are you a virgin? _(yes… please don't…)the second time, it was _how did you enjoy last night? _(don't, it hurts…)and now, it was for her age. She met his eyes for the first time.

"F-fifteen," she said, not without a slight stutter. The sound of her voice made something in her attacker click, for he took a half-step toward her, his right hand on her firm, perky breasts, and his left stroking at her smooth, clean-shaven folds. Hermione held her breath, knowing what was coming. With strength beyond Hermione's, lifted her into his arms and lay with her on the ground, kissing her fervently. She kept her eyes open, looking at the ceiling and praying he'd be quick.

One finger slipped inside her, and Hermione's cry was muffled by his mouth still on hers. He moved in a circular motion, and despite her disgust, Hermione felt herself moistening. Her tears rolled freely down her cheeks as he added a second finger, and a third. He forced her legs further apart, still moving inside her. His mouth left hers and attached to her left breast, suckling and nipping at the sensitive flesh. Now free, Hermione let little sobs and cries escape her, especially when his fingers withdrew and he rose to his haunches above her head. His penis stood thick and long, a terrifying and intimidating sight. Hermione snapped her mouth closed to keep him out; she wasn't going to let him take his pleasure from her without a fight. He rubbed against her lips, then pressed harder. She moved her head so he couldn't touch her.

"Have it your way," Malfoy growled, forcing her head around again. His mouth descended on hers, his tongue forcing her lips open and running along her teeth. He leaned back, and shoved his fingers brutally back inside her, making her gasp in pain. Quicker than she could react, he had shoved his penis down her throat.

Hermione coughed and spluttered, trying to force him out with her tongue. All she got was her hair viciously pulled, and he thrust deeper into her mouth. Using her hair, he forced her to take him all in, his tip grazing the back of her throat. She gave a small moan of fear, the vibrations spurring him on. He thrust again and again, until her lips were cherry red and he couldn't hold on anymore. Hermione was on the verge of passing out, she could barely breathe, when he suddenly exploded into her. She retched violently, some of his seed spilling out the sides of her mouth. He stayed in her until he was done, and finally pulled away.

"Enjoy that, did you, whore?" he asked, tugging at her hair fiercely. Hermione coughed again, glad for the respite when he threw her back on the ground. She rolled onto her side and spat, trying to rid herself of his taste. She could feel him watching her, but she didn't care. When his hands caressed her shoulders, she couldn't help it. Hermione vomited her meagre breakfast, and whatever little else was in her stomach.

"You disgust me," he snarled, entangling his hand in her dark brown hair again.

"Dear God…" Hermione cried as he pulled her around to face him. Her eyes couldn't help but flicker down to his dick; and she wished she was blind. He was painfully hard again, and that meant her night wasn't done yet. Slowly, almost tenderly- if such a word could be used correctly- he pushed her legs apart. Hermione didn't even try to fight him this time, she just let him. It seemed all her fight had gone. She did let out a pained cry when he entered her for the third time since he'd abducted her a week ago, but he slapped her silent. She could feel the bruises on her cheek flare again, adding to those on the insides of her thighs and her upper arms.

"You like it, don't you?" he hissed, moving at a slow yet steady pace. Hermione didn't reply; her eyes had glazed over just like the other few times he'd raped her. Her lack of response only fuelled him faster, until the pain and terror and disgust mingled and broke through Hermione's protective mental barrier. Each time he slammed into her, every bite he left on her, whenever his hands squeezed hard enough to leave bruises, she yelped. He took the pleas and the cries to be pleasure, and held himself in check until Hermione screamed aloud, her voice filling the chamber. She clenched together, causing more pain as he thrust violently through her defences, until she felt his pace slow as he neared his peak. Her eyes rolled back in her head as he pushed deeper, willing unconsciousness to take her and spare her the pain.

With two more strokes, he erupted inside her, and Hermione involuntarily clenched her muscles at the invasion of foreign fluid. He kept at it, and she wondered at his stamina. She felt sick, disgusted with herself, but she did sigh with relief as he slowly pulled out of her, his hands leaving her body battered on the ground, her spirit broken. Slowly, the other four men left the room, leaving the four teenagers in silence and darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

SAME RATING AND WARNING!!

I DO NOT OWN.

* * *

They didn't speak, they rarely did. The only time any of them made any noise was when _he_ and his friends were with them, or they were squabbling over food. All three of them had been here longer than Hermione, and she still didn't know their names. She wasn't sure she wanted to. All four of them huddled in their corners with the scraps of their tattered, torn clothing. The entire basement smelled like stale sex, rotten food and rat droppings. It was dark, too, and awfully quiet. Occasionally a car would drive by, but no-one ever reacted. Hermione had, when she'd first arrived. Every time tires sounded, she'd run to the tiny slit of a window and scream for help. It wasn't long before Malfoy came back, slapping and kicking her until she could barely move. She stopped talking after that, but her eyes still held a flicker of hope.

It had been a while since they'd left, about a day, Hermione judged. It had been light outside the window, and now it was pitch black.

"Kid," someone whispered in the dark. Hermione's head snapped up and she peered about her, trying to see who had spoken. It was hopeless, of course, for everyone had hidden in their own way. Thinking she was hearing things, she let her head drop again. The pain between her legs had subsided slightly, but she could feel the bruises.

"New girl!" the voice whispered, more urgently this time. Hermione didn't respond. She heard someone moving closer, and flinched violently as cold hands touched her elbow.

"What's your name?" Hermione looked into the dark eyes of one of her fellow prisoners. She swallowed, trying to generate enough saliva for a reply. Her companion waited quietly, and although Hermione couldn't see her, she could feel sympathy coming from the girl.

"H-Hermione," she muttered, her voice cracking with strain.

"I'm Angel," the other replied. Hermione nodded once and went back to wallowing.

"Where'd he get you?" Angel asked. Hermione fought through the depressing fog in her brain to remember the night she'd met him.

"I'm- I'm with Harry Potter," she murmured. Angel petted her head comfortingly, ignoring Hermione's flinching.

"You're younger then his usual type," she remarked. Hermione shrugged miserably. The two sat in silence, before the other two girls joined them.

"Her name's Hermione," Angel whispered. Hermione heard murmurs of assent. She wondered why they'd taken so long to trust and talk to her. She didn't mind though- it was good to have them on her side.

"That's Becky, and she's Jilli," Angel whispered. Hermione just nodded again. She was sore all over, and didn't feel like talking at all. On the other hand, her three companions seemed rather chatty. Well, Angel did. Becky and Jilli were quieter, while Hermione barely spoke at all.

"I wonder when they're gonna switch again. You've been getting Rookwood a lot lately, Becky," Angel said. Becky glared at her and shrugged.

"I don't know. None of us know," she snapped. Jilli sighed.

"You're lucky. You've only got them one at a time," she said bitterly. Hermione was shocked with the casual tone of their voices.

"My butt hurts," Angel whimpered. The other two just sighed.

"Angel, when will you get it through your thick head? We don't want to know," Jilli hissed. Becky moved off, back to her corner. Jilli followed soon after while Angel stayed with Hermione.

"You're Hermione Granger, right? The smart girl. I was a couple years ahead of you at Hogwarts. How does a girl like you end up here?" she asked. Hermione shrugged mutely and Angel nudged her lightly.

"Come on. Talking's the only way to stay sane down here," she prompted. Hermione nodded.

"We were trying to break into Gringotts, but Malfoy caught us," she whispered. Angel gave a small gasp of surprise.

"No wonder he's taking his time on you," she murmured. Hermione looked at her with a blank expression.

"Malfoy," Angel spat, "is a sadistic bastard. He likes… breaking us."

"Shhh! Someone's coming!" Jilli hissed. Angel scampered to hide and Hermione scuttled back behind the dingy mattress she was using as a 'house'. Soon, she heard several steps of footsteps outside the metal door and she shivered. The bolts slid back one by one, and the door creaked open, letting the five men inside.

"Shall we dance, ladies?" Rowle asked, sniggering. The four either side held thin flashlights, and used those to peer around in the gloom. They never turned the lights on.

"Same partners?" one of the smaller ones asked- Avery. He was standing quite close to where Hermione was hiding. Malfoy snorted and shrugged

"Nah. I'm getting bored with the Mudblood; she doesn't fight me anymore," he said, casting his eyes around for one of the girls. Hermione shuddered at the memory of him touching her.

"Brilliant. I wonder how she'd like my style?" Avery asked. The other two were searching the room extensively, and they all chuckled.

"She was a virgin when you picked her up, right?" Rookwood asked. Hermione pressed herself against the wall and prayed.

"Yeah. You heard her scream," Malfoy said, grinning. Avery laughed and kicked the mattress, making dust fly up Hermione's nose.

"Oh yeah, man. I envied you," Rookwood snickered. Hermione's eyes watered as she tried to hold back a sneeze. Suddenly, with surprising speed, Avery's arm swooped around and grasped Hermione's ankle. She let out a squeak of shock as he pulled her out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to her feet and hugging her to his body. Hermione sobbed as he ran a hand down her stomach to her vagina, playing with her as she bucked away from his hand.

"Found her!" Avery cried gleefully. Rookwood abandoned his searching to help Avery drag Hermione to the centre of the room and lock her hands above her head, and shackle her feet to the floor.

"Let me go, you son of a-"

"Shut up!" Rowle held Angel tightly, and he slapped his hand across her face when she spoke. Angel fell to the ground and Rowle fell atop her, straddling her so she couldn't move. Rookwood gave a sadistic grin and moved to shove his tongue down her throat. Angel kicked and struggled, but that just gave the two men more enjoyment. Malfoy and Rosier watched the action for a bit, before turning to the corners closest to the door. Hermione watched with wide eyes as they both found Jilli and Becky, Malfoy with his pants already around his ankles and Jilli's face pressed to his crotch. He had her between the wall and his dick; she had no choice but to let him take her mouth.

"I guess we can get started," Avery whispered in Hermione's ear, standing in front of her. Her face was about level with his penis, and she sobbed as she thought of what that could mean. Slowly, Avery knelt before her and kissed her passionately, his hands entwining in her hair. She didn't move, waiting for him to finish. He pulled away finally and stood up, touching her lips with his dick. Obediently, Hermione opened her mouth only to have him enter a finger. He let her go with a chuckle.

"You're gonna love this," he murmured, his hand now between her legs. She felt herself moisten at his touch.

"Oh God…" Hermione moaned. Avery chuckled and kissed the small of her back.

"Not quite, but close," he grinned, and before he took another breath, he thrust forward into Hermione's ass.

"Aaah!" she squealed, trying to move away. Avery gripped her shoulders and wrenched her back, burying himself inside her up to the hilt. He hissed at the sensation while Hermione breathed heavily, feeling her skin stretching.

"Good, huh?" Avery whispered, leaning over and around her back to grasp her breasts. Hermione let out a sigh of pain as he moved inside her, which he mistook as happiness.

"You love it, right? Say it, Mudblood," he demanded in a gravely tone, pulling out and slamming back into her ass. Whimpering in pain, Hermione bucked her hips in an attempt to pull him out, but failed. With a chuckle, Avery stroked her breasts and kissed her shoulder blades.

"Alright, I know," he said. Spreading his legs either side of her, he practically sat on her ass as he put his fingers in her vagina. Hermione flinched away, only managing to push his dick deeper in her ass. When she moved down away from that, his fingers played with her clit, making her moan and move faster. She couldn't decide which was worse, but she hoped that if she moved enough he'd get sick of it and do it himself, so she wouldn't feel as dirty.

"Now you can't deny that you love it," he said, slightly breathlessly. Hermione moaned lightly and he decided she wasn't moving enough for him; he thrusted down, pushing his fingers inside her at the same time. Hermione nearly bit her lip in half at the feeling.

"Want some help?" a deep voice asked- Rookwood's voice. He was standing before Hermione with a hand on her head, tugging at her hair. Avery grunted in reply.

"Sure. Then… piss off," he groaned, thrusting harder and biting down on Hermione's arm. Rookwood chuckled and grabbed the back of Hermione's neck, holding her head still as he rubbed his dick on her mouth.

"Oh, sweetie, that's not for you," he whispered when Hermione struggled harder. Avery was pounding her ass, and his fingers were moving even faster in her vagina when he suddenly pulled out.

"What. The. Fuck!" he growled.

"Relax, man. I'm gonna help you- go back to what you were doing." Rookwood's voice sounded as someone took up a position below Hermione, their hands on the inside of her thighs. Avery growled in an animalistic way, and thrust inside his prisoner with just as much force as before. His hands gripped her elbows, pulling her against his body with every thrust.

"Now! Now, damnit!" he groaned, slowing his pace so that every movement was deeper, giving Hermione a reason to squeal every time he moved. Suddenly, something hot, wet and moist found its' way into her vagina, and kept moving around inside. Hermione bucked away, throwing herself around in an effort to get it out. She heard Avery chuckle as he tightened his hold on her, keeping her genital area still. The tongue moved faster, like a snake's as it flicked in and out of her, and Hermione couldn't hold back a moan.

"Yes, yes!" Avery cried, moving again quickly. His thrusts were almost in time with Rookwood's tongue, until Hermione was unable to see and the painful, disgusting pleasure they were inflicting on her overcame her senses. She let out a moan as the man behind her pushed his dick deep inside her, a hot liquid exploding inside her.

"Yesss…." Avery sighed, releasing inside her. Rookwood kept licking at her vagina, just as Red stayed inside her. All three were slick with sweat, and Avery's grateful chuckle echoed in the cavernous room. Hermione's blurry eyes found Jilli's, who was lying on the floor with blood smearing her legs. The two didn't smile, but a moment of companionship passed between them.

"Have to do this more often, eh?" Avery's cock slid from her body and Hermione whimpered with relief, despite feeling cold and empty without it. He slapped her skin once and slung his arm over Rookwood's shoulders after both pulled up their trousers. They were the first to leave, followed by Malfoy, Rowle and Rosier. The girls found a place of cold stone for themselves and tried to fall asleep.

The door slamming above them jolted Hermione out of her light, fitful slumber.

"Fuck, I wanna taste that Mudblood Granger..."


End file.
